I'm Scared!
by YuMi Project
Summary: Nama gadis itu Minako Arisato. Baginya di dunia ini ada dua hal paling membuatnya takut, badai dan petir. No lime no lemon!


Ulala~! (Lagi-lagi) YuMi Project mengeluarkan one-shoot! Dan (lagi-lagi) couplenya Mina-Shinji looooh~ (yeilah ketagihan banget sih bikin one-shoot couple ini ==). Eit! Anyway~ ini terinspirasi dari drama KO-RE-A! =A= (sebagian kecilnya sih, gak seluruhnya mirip) Sebelumnya, fic ini sangat sangat bikin jantung dag-dig-dug lho~ bagi anda yang memiliki penyakit ini harap jangan memaksakan diri (halah author alay) *author masang tampang 'sedaaaap'*, jadi rated-nya T! Okelah, mari lanjut ke fic~!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Scared! (c) YuMi Project<strong>

**Persona 3 Portable (c) ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

Nama gadis itu Minako Arisato. Baginya di dunia ini ada dua hal paling membuatnya takut, badai dan petir. Dan sialnya, kedua hal ini tengah terjadi di luar dorm. Minako menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, sambil memeluk teddy bear-nya yang besar ia terus bersembunyi di balik selimut.

Minako tetap gemetaran di kamarnya. Suara petir terus menggelegar di luar sana. Tanpa henti suara petir membuat gadis itu ketakutan.

Karena tak bisa tidur, Minako pun bangkit dari kasurnya, "Aku harus mencari orang yang mau menemaniku tidur," gumamnya pelan.

* * *

><p>Sambil memeluk boneka Teddie Bear-nya dengan erat, Minako keluar dari kamarnya. Seluruh koridor terlihat sangat gelap, tak ada penerangan apa pun. Itu disebabkan oleh arus listrik yang terganggu akibat badai. Namun gadis itu tetap membulatkan tekadnya untuk mencari seseorang untuk menemaninya.<p>

Selangkah demi selangkah gadis itu berjalan dan akhirnya sampai di depan kamar Yukari. Tapi, begitu Minako tergerak untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut, terdengar sebuah tangisan dari dalam kamar itu.

"Ada suara tangisan!" pekiknya di dalam hati, "Tapi masa sih ada hantu?" gadis itu berpikir sebentar.

Minako terus berpikir, mungkin apa yang dikatakan Yukari padanya tadi siang adalah suatu kunci, _'Jangan ganggu aku saat malam! Hari ini aku mau ngegalau! Tadi siang aku habis ditolak kakak kelas!' _

"Hm...sepertinya itu penyebabnya," pikir Minako. Akhirnya gadis bermata ruby itu pun meninggalkan kamar Yukari.

Minako berjalan lagi ke kamar yang lain, dan kali ini kakinya melangkah ke arah kamar milik Fuuka. Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi Minako langsung mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

"Fuuka-chan! Ini aku, Minako! Bisa tolong buka pintunya?" seru Minako sambil terus mengetuk-ngetuk pintu itu.

SIIIIIIIIIING...

Tak ada jawaban dari kamar itu. "Sepertinya dia sedang tidur," gumam Minako pelan. Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar yang lain, yaitu kamar Mitsuru.

"Senpai! Boleh aku menumpang tidur?" tanyanya sambil terus mengetuk pintu kamar Mitsuru.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dari dalam kamar tersebut, "Zzzzzz...krooook...zzzzzzz...prut tut tut ceeeeeees,"

"Wah, kayaknya dia lagi tidur..." gumam Minako yang setengah sweatdropped.

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, ia langsung pergi ke kamar Aigis. Namun sehelai kertas yang tertempel di pintu itu membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Di kertas itu tertulis:

_Dilarang dibuka!_

_Aigis sedang dalam proses pemulihan dan pembaharuan program._

"Ya ampun...aku lupa," gumam Minako. Gadis itu langsung meninggalkan kamar Aigis. Dengan ini tujuannya pun tinggal satu, yaitu lantai dua, lantai para penghuni dorm cowok.

* * *

><p>Minako sudah sampai di lantai dua dorm. Awalnya ia sempat mengurungkan niatnya, tapi apa boleh dikata? Dia benar-benar takut bila sendiri dan ia butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya. Kakinya terus melangkah dan rambutnya yang lurus terurai sedikit tersibak oleh angin yang tertiup dari jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Perlahan namun pasti, kaki-kaki itu melangkah ke arah kamar Ken.<p>

TOK TOK TOK

Minako mengetuk pintu kamar Ken yang berhiaskan topeng Power Ranger. "Ken-kun! Bisa tolong bukakan pintunya?" seru Minako dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

Tak lama kemudian munculah Ken yang membukakan pintu kamarnya. Dari dalam kamarnya terdengar sebuah alunan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh SuJu alias Super Junior yang berjudul 'Bonamana' dari HP milik Ken.

"Ada apa, Minako-san?" tanya Ken.

"Boleh aku menumpang tidur di kamarmu? Aku takut tidur sendirian," tanya Minako dengan polosnya.

"Maaf ya Minako-san, bukannya aku nggak mau tapi kalau Minako-san tidur di sini mungkin akan terganggu oleh latihan dance-ku, aku memakai lagu yang lumayan keras sih," jawab Ken dengan muka yang agak kecewa.

"Uhm...begitu ya..." Minako terlihat lebih kecewa, "Ya sudah deh, maaf ya sudah mengganggu latihanmu,"

"Iya," Ken menutup pintu kamarnya lagi, tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia membuka pintu itu kembali, "Oh iya, kenapa Minako-san nggak tidur sama kakak-kakak perempuan yang lain?"

"Aku sudah mencoba, tapi sepertinya mereka tidur dengan nyenyak," Minako menjawab dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Boleh aku kasih saran?" terlihat wajah Ken yang sedikit malu-malu.

"Iya, boleh," Minako tampak sedikit bingung dengan ekspresi Ken.

"Uhm...uh...tidak jadi deh! Selamat malam!" Ken langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dengan cukup keras.

"Hm...ada apa sih dengan anak itu? Aneh," gumam gadis itu pelan.

Akhirnya, tujuan selanjutnya dari gadis itu adalah kamar Junpei. Tapi, gadis itu berpikir dua kali dan akhirnya dia meninggalkan kamar itu. Ia berpikir, pasti kalau ia menumpang di sana akan terjadi sesuatu yangtidak mengenakan. Bayangkan saja, Junpei adalah penggemar berat Miyabi. Di kamarnya pasti ada DVD dan poster Miiyabi dengan pose hot. Perempuan mana sih yang tidak ngeri bila masuk ke kamar maniak seperti itu?

"Oh ya, Akihiko-senpai sedang pergi keluar, jadi tujuan terakhir..." Minako menoleh ke kamar Shinjiro, "Yah, tapi apa boleh buat deh,"

* * *

><p>Dengan perasaan pasrah Minako mengetuk pintu kamar Shinjiro. Walaupun wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah, ia tetap memeluk Teddie Bear-nya yang besar dengan erat. Sebenarnya, Teddie Bear berwarna coklat itu adalah pemberian Shinjiro sebagai hadiah satu bulan hubungan mereka––atau lebih tepatnya hubungan berpacaran mereka.<p>

KREEEK

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Dari balik pintu itu terlihat Shinjiro yang memegang sebatang lilin di tangan kirinya. "Ternyata kau Mina-chan," Shinjiro mendesah lega, "ada apa?"

"Ng...uhm...se-sebenarnya begini, a-aku..." Minako menjawab dengan terbata-bata, mukanya pun semakin memerah, tangannya makin memeluk erat sang Teddie Bear.

"Begini saja deh," Shinjiro sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah Minako, "Bagaimana kalau kau masuk dulu saja? Di luar dingin lho,"

"O-oke," Minako masuk ke dalam kamar Shinjiro sesuai apa yang diperintahkan cowok berbadan tegap tersebut.

KLAP

Shinjiro menutup pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan. "Kamu ngapai berdiri terus di situ?" Shinjiro heran melihat Minako yang terus-terusan berdiri di tengah ruangan. "Duduk saja di sana," Shinjiro menunjuk kasurnya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Minako langsung duduk di pinggiran kasur milik Shinjiro. Dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah dia melihat Shinjiro yang langsung duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Shinjiro dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Melihat senyum Shinjiro yang terlihat begitu menawan, muka Minako menjadi lebih merah lagi seperti lampu lalu lintas, "A-a-a-aku...aku..."

Shinjiro menepuk pelan pundak Minako, "Pelan-pelan saja, tarik napas dulu, baru buang perlahan,"

Otomatis Minako pun langsung melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Shinjiro. Ia menarik napas perlahan-lahan, lalu membuangnya dengan cukup keras. Dia mengulang itu sampai beberapa kali.

"Nah, sudah lebih rileks kan?" tanya Shinjiro.

"Iya," jawab Minako sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Sekarang...ada apa kamu ke sini, huh?"

"Ehm...sebenarnya begini, boleh nggak aku menumpang tidur di sini?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Shinjiro. Alhasil ruangan itu pun sepi, yang terdengar hanyalah suara hujan yang deras di luar sana. Tapi, tak beberapa lama kemudian mulut Shinjiro tergerak untuk berbicara.

"Haaaaah?" terlihat Shinjiro yang memasang tampang kebingungan sambil sedikit gugup, sekilas terlihat pipinya yang agak memerah, "Tapi, kenapa? Kamu nggak bermaksud berpikiran negatif kan?"

"Jangan bercanda!" teriak Minako, "Aku tuh ke sini karena takut––" tak sempat Minako menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba...

CTAAAAAAR

"KYAAAAAA!"

Petir menyambar dengan kerasnya. Reflek Minako-pun langsung memeluk Shinjiro––yah walaupun ia melakukannya dengan tidak sadar, petir itu sukses membuat seluruh tubuh gadis itu gemetar ketakutan.

Di dalam hati, sebenarnya Shinjiro tau, ternyata selama ini Minako takut dengan petir. Melihat orang yang disayanginya ini ketakutan, Shinjiro langsung memeluk Minako untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah, tenang..." gumamnya, "aku ada di sini, jangan takut,"

"Aku takut...aku takut, Shinji-kun!" gumam Minako yang masih gemetaran. Tangannya lebih mencengkeram erat tubuh Shinjiro. Matanya pun makin lama makin terasa panas dan membuat air matanya mengalir. Tangan Shinjiro tergerak untuk mengelus rambut Minako yang terurai halus.

"Aku takut..." isak Minako yang air matanya makin mengalir deras.

"Jangan menangis, Mina-chan," Shinjiro menghapus air mata di pipi Minako, "Aku selalu ada di sini, untukmu..."

Minako berhenti menangis, kepala gadis itu sedikit mendongkak ke atas, menatap Shinjiro. Dilihatnya wajah itu sedang tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Aku berjanji," itulah kalimat yang didengar gadis itu. Jantungnya makin berdebar kencang begitu melihat Shinjiro tersenyum lebih lebar, seakan senyum itu memiliki sebuah arti tanggung jawab yang besar.

Shinjiro melepaskan dekapannya, "Nah, sekarang tidurlah," gumamnya pelan, "sebentar lagi Dark Hour akan tiba,"

"Iya, baiklah," gadis itu melepaskan dekapannya dan merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur. Setelah mendapat posisi yang pas, ia langsung menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut. Entah kenapa selimut itu terasa sangat hangat, entah karena bahannya yang tebal atau karena ia berada di sebelah Shinjiro.

"Uhm...Shinji-kun nggak tidur?" Minako hanya heran melihat Shinjiro yang tetap diam di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Ya...sepertinya aku tidur di kasur lipat saja," jawab cowok itu malu-malu. Shinjiro tergerak untuk berdiri dari tempat tidur itu, namun Minako memegangi lengannya agar ia tidak pergi.

"Nggak usah," ucapnya, "di sini saja,"

"Di-di sini?" tanya Shinjiro. Dan pertanyaannya itu dijawab oleh anggukan Minako.

"Terserah kalau kau memaksa," dengan terpaksa (baca: malu-malu) Shinjiro juga berbaring di balik selimut itu.

Minako memandangi Shinjiro, dilihatnya cowok itu yang daritadi memunggunginya terus, "Kenapa kamu memunggungiku sih?"

Kali ini terdengar jawaban dari Shinjiro dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, "Aku juga...malu mengatakannya tau,"

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Minako kebingungan.

"Sebenarnya...aku juga takut sama tempat gelap,"

SRET

Tangan Minako mendekap perlahan punggung Shinjiro.

"Ka-kamu ngapain sih?" seru Shinjiro sambil berbalik ke arah Minako dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Shinji-kun nggak usah takut," gumam gadis itu, "aku juga ada di sini kok, aku bakalan nemenin Shinji-kun,"

Tangan Shinjiro bergerak mengelus kepala Minako, "Kalau itu sih, aku juga sudah tau,"

Mereka berdua memejamkan kedua mata mereka. Terlelap dalam kegelapan dan badai petir. Perasaan damai menyelimuti hati mereka berdua.

.

––_asalkan terus bersama dan terus percaya pada hati dapat menaklukan ketakutan kita, semua ketakutan yang ada di hati itu dapat disingkirkan..._

.

**-Fin-**

* * *

><p>U-uwaaaa... akhirnya selesai juga fic ini *nangis alay*. Maaf kalo jadinya nista, soalnya ini cuma ide yang muncul pas author mau tidur.<p>

Yuuki : "Lu doang ya bukan gue,"

Kagami : "Iya, iya, emang ini pikiran gue kok... =="

Tapiiii, apakah anda tau? saat bikin fic ini author otu deg-degan setengah mati sampe-sampe guling-guling sendiri di kasur dan saking tegangnya keluar keringat dingin.

Yuuki : "Lu doang ya bukan gue,"

Kagami : "Iya, iya, emang ini soal gue kok... =="

Dan apakah anda tau juga? Selama pengerjaan fic ini author sampe-sampe nggak bisa tidur dan terus begadang?

Yuuki : "Lu doang ya bukan gue,"

Kagami : "... =.="

Jadi, bersediakah anda meng-klik tombol 'review this story' yang berada di bawah ini dan memberikan review anda?


End file.
